Coverage locations of multi-beam antennas often require too large of a feed separation for certain antenna packaging (e.g., the feeds cannot fit mechanically on a desired satellite platform). In some of these cases, an additional antenna, which leads to an increase in cost, is needed to produce an extra beam that is required to fulfill the mission. Conversely, in other instances, coverage locations of multi-bean antennas require too close of feed locations that result in feed interference with one another.
As such, there is a need for a technique for multi-beam antennas that is able to produce the desired coverage locations while maintaining physically practical feed locations.